História Paralela 01: Um Natal Sem Fantasmas
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: História paralela à fanfic Ghosts. 'Foi assim que começou a nossa festa de Natal. Um dos dias que não vai sair da minha memória tão cedo.' Resposta ao Desafio da Anamatéia Haika. KaixOC.


**Um Natal Sem Fantasmas **

**-**

**Capítulo Extra**

* * *

**N.A.:** Às pessoas que não lêem Ghosts:

A personagem principal chama-se Lila Iwata. Após o capítulo três de Ghosts, Lila ficou seriamente machucada, quebrou o braço e machucou o pé. Espero que não fique confuso para vocês, porque a estrutura dessa fic definitivamente não é a de uma one-shoot.

Ao resto:

Não betei. Deve estar cheio de erros O:

* * *

**9h55min PM, vinte e quatro de Dezembro.**

- LILA! - escutei a minha mãe gritar do hall de entrada. - Desça já aqui!

As pessoas aqui em casa adoram fazer barulho e falar alto (não que eu esteja me excluindo disso, muitas vezes faço barulho junto com eles). Os vizinhos devem nos odiar, francamente. Às vezes penso em como seria se morássemos perto do Hiwatari. Bah, ele já me odeia mesmo, não seria muito diferente. Enfim, estas cenas de minha mãe gritando em um cômodo da casa e eu em outro são extremamente comuns.

- O que foi?! - perguntei, irritada, enquanto descia as escadas, mancando e resmungando por ter de me mexer. Ainda estava dolorida por causa do pequeno "acidente".

- Seu chefe gostosão está aqui! - ela respondeu, animada. E aquele tom rosado em suas bochechas não era de vergonha. Mas o meu era.

Ela. Não. Fez. Isso.

Ai, não! Estou despedida!

Ela havia bebido demais. E os convidados nem haviam chegado, **repare bem neste detalhe**. E o único convidado presente já devia estar querendo ir embora.

Minha **mãe** tinha dito que o meu chefe (o Hiwatari) era gostosão. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em uma coisa dessas, que vergonha! Tá, não digo que ele não seja... Er... Gostosão. Mas onde está o respeito pelas visitas? (Se é que aqui em casa existe algum...) E, pelo amor de Deus, mesmo bêbada, minha mãe continua casada! Ah, esse mundo está perdido!

Queria enfiar a minha cabeça no primeiro buraco que eu enxergasse pela frente. Infelizmente, não encontrei nenhum, embora tenha visto um vaso bem convidativo.

Mas, apesar do grande mico, fiquei pasma pelo dito cujo ter vindo à festa. E não acredito que o convidei também. Foi a insistência do meu pai que me levou a convidá-lo. Agora meu pai vai ficar com aquela cara de "eu não disse que ele viria?" após eu ter afirmado que seria impossível o Hiwatari participar de uma festa de Natal. Se bem que... Agora ele deve estar **muito** arrependido de ter vindo. Ou então está pensando "Isso é normal considerando que é a família de Lila Iwata".

Foi assim que começou a nossa festa de Natal. Um dos dias que não vai sair da minha memória tão cedo.

-

Um maldito silêncio perdurava na sala. Hiwatari continuava de braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para uma estátua do deus Suzaku, que meu pai ganhou de presente do senhor Kinomiya. Meu pai é professor de História, adora colecionar coisas que envolvam lendas antigas e maldições. Muitas vezes ele viaja para lugares rondados por lendas e afins, voltando com mil e uma "lembrancinhas". E minha mãe vive se livrando destas lembrancinhas "sem querer". Sempre diz que eram feias e inúteis, por isso é muito fácil confundi-las com lixo. Mas a estátua de Suzaku, grande e cara, foi uma coisa que ela nunca conseguiu jogar fora. Primeiro, por ser pesada, e segundo, por "ficar olhando para ela com uma cara feia toda vez que ela tenta", nas palavras dela.

Mas acho que o Hiwatari não estava sem aí para a cara feia que ela supostamente faz. Continuou encarando a estátua, sem que eu possa ver seu rosto. Talvez o que esteja acontecendo é que ele não queira olhar para **mim**.

Por que aqueles malditos convidados não chegavam logo?! Ah, por que todo mundo teve que se atrasar?!

Eu realmente detesto esse silêncio.

- Hey, crianças, querem algo para beber? - minha mãe pergunta toda alegrinha. Penso em responder: _Não o mesmo que você bebeu para nos chamar de crianças_, mas apenas balanço a cabeça negativamente. Olho para o Hiwatari, esperando a resposta dele. Havia uma coisa muito errada. Muito errada. Errada mesmo.

- COMO ESSE MALDITO PODE ESTAR DORMINDO?! - eu grito, sem perceber que estou soltando tudo o que estou pensando.

Ele não se assusta com o meu grito, somente abre os olhos e olha para mim, com uma expressão vaga. Ops, ele não estava dormindo. Apenas estava com os olhos fechados. Merda.

- O que foi, Iwata? - ele pergunta, lançando um olhar tão intimidador que sinto vontade de recuar um dois passos. E eu estou sentada.

- Por que... Você... Como... D... - aquele olhar bagunçou a minha mente, não consigo formular uma pergunta. Sinto que meus olhos estão arregalados. Ah, qual é! Qualquer um podia pensar que ele estava dormindo!

- Sakê! - minha mãe interrompeu, abruptamente, indo correndo para a cozinha.

Oh, não! O Hiwatari acabou de fazer uma cara assustada. Isso não é normal. Nada normal. O que pode fazer Kai Hiwatari assustar-se? Impossível!

O... Sakê? Não pode ser... Mas a cara ficou pior quando minha mãe voltou com a garrafa e com os copos!

Ele apertou o braço do sofá antes de dizer:

- Eu não quero sakê. - e, dito isso, a expressão dele voltou ao habitual.

Será um pavor anormal de sakê? Pelo amor de Deus, quem teria **pavor de sakê**?

- Prefere vinho então? Eu ia esperar os convidados chegarem, mas...

- Não. Eu não quero. - ele cortou. Vejo os dedos dele bem tensos sobre o braço do sofá.

Ah, já sei!

Ele acha que alguém aqui quer envenená-lo! Maldito! Pois bem que merecia!

Ah, merda. Eu estou fazendo caretas enquanto penso nessas coisas medonhas. É só ver pela risada da minha mãe e pela encarada do Hiwatari. Esta cena cômica (para os outros, não para mim) foi interrompida pelo toque da campainha.

-

Não, não, não e não! Esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo! Por quê?

Definitivamente, não é meu dia.

Por que eu _tinha_ que sair correndo para atender a campainha? De onde me saiu a idéia de _correr_?

Obviamente, meu pé ainda não está muito bom para isso. O médico disse que iria me incomodar um pouco. Será que médicos têm noção do que é **um pouco**?

Resultado: levantei-me para correr, senti a dor no pé quando pisei, tentei parar, tropecei no meu próprio pé e caí com tudo... Em cima do Hiwatari. No colo dele. Merda. Isso é muito azar para uma pessoa só. Muito azar.

O pior... Sim, não pára por aí. O pior é que ainda fiquei totalmente abobada quando caí. Totalmente. E nem é exagero. Comecei a corar sem parar, mas não me levantei. Continuei sentada no colo do meu chefe, corada, sem ação. Ouvi a porta no hall se destrancar. Meu pai havia ido buscar um de meus amigos há algum tempo. Mas trouxe toda a "tropa" junto.

- Adivinhe só, Lila. - meu pai já começava dizendo antes de entrar. - Fui buscar seu amigo Takao e acabei trazendo a Hiromi e o Kyouju. O Max também está aqui, estava tocando a campainha, por acaso ninguém ouviu?

Os quatro entraram na sala e fitaram a _maravilhosa_ cena. Hiromi ficou vermelha, aparentemente chocada, Takao fez uma cara de quem pensava algo indevido, Max apenas sorria bobamente e Mambo abriu a boca em um perfeito "o". Meu pai entrou depois, olhando para eles e para mim. Depois balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Lila, eu disse para você falar comigo antes de trazer um namorado aqui em casa.

Arregalei os olhos. Depois olhei para o Hiwatari e rapidamente me levantei. Meu rosto e um tomate seriam facilmente confundíveis há essa hora.

- N-não, p-pai, esse é o m-meu... - tentava corrigir, mas gaguejava tanto que alguém ia pensar que eu estava apenas escondendo o jogo. Takao e Max riam de mim, minha mãe logo se juntou a eles. E depois meu pai, Hiromi e Kyuoju. Todos estavam rindo da minha cara, mais uma vez. Ótimo.

- Chefe. - Hiwatari completou, cortando as risadas. Todos o olharam, assustados com a personalidade do meu chefe. Acabam de descobrir que ele não é normal, deve ser um choque. - Eu sou o chefe da Iwata.

Podia ouvir os grilos ao fundo daquela cena. Essa é uma maneira efetiva de acabar com o momento "Rindo da cara da Lila - O retorno".

-

Takao sentia-se extremamente indignado com o Hiwatari por ele ser uma pessoa tão séria. Ou talvez por ignorá-lo totalmente, não sei. Após esgotar seu estoque de piadas ruins e de ter engasgado com os petiscos depois de levar uma cotovelada da Hiromi por causa de suas piadas infantis, decidiu apelar para os Ghost Busters (ai, não, aquela música!). Eu estava sentada entre os dois e não queria ser assassinada por acaso quando o chefe se irritasse para valer.

Ele e o Max faziam um coro daquela maldita música.

- _An invisible man sleeping in your bed… Who you gonna call? __Ghost Busters!_ - os dois cantavam desafinadamente. Não, essa música não!

Hiwatari bufou irritado uma vez. E eles continuaram a cantar. Bufou uma segunda vez. E eles continuaram a cantar. Na terceira vez foi o silêncio. Pode crer, aquilo é um silêncio mortal. A música dos Ghost Busters morreu aos poucos, quando os garotos sentiram o olhar assassino do Hiwatari. Poderia rir da situação... Se não estivesse entre aquele olhar assassino e o pentelho do Takao.

- Você realmente vai precisar chamar alguém. E não serão os Ghost Busters. - Hiwatari disse. Meu sangue congelou. Resmungava mentalmente "Espere eu sair daqui antes de matar o Takao...".

Antes que algo ruim acontecesse, minha mãe surgiu repentinamente com uma câmera fotográfica em mãos.

- Vamos tirar uma foto! - gritou. E eu gritei junto, tamanho o susto. - Kai e Lila, vão para lá, quero tirar uma foto de vocês.

Pensei que ela queria separar a possível cena sangrenta, mas logo ela se desmentiu.

- Ahá, peguei vocês dois! Visgo! - e apontou para o teto. Sempre me perguntei o porquê das pessoas pendurarem aquilo no teto. E o porquê das pessoas evitarem ficar embaixo de um visgo.

Só que... Eu não queria ficar sabendo desse jeito.

-

- O QUÊ?!

- Você não vai estragar o espírito natalino, não é, Lila? - minha mãe provocou.

- _Espírito natalino?_ - resmunguei. - Qual era o espírito natalino da pessoa que colocou aquela porcaria no teto?

- Você está reclamando da minha decoração de Natal, Lila? _Minha linda decoração de Natal?_ - e, dizendo isso, fez o melhor olhar sentido que já vi na minha vida.

- Não, mãe... Mas esse visgo... - apontei para o teto. - Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Você vai e pronto!

E foi seguido por um coro irritantemente infantil de "Beija! Beija!". Lembrei no vaso do hall de entrada, cada vez mais parecendo mais convidativo. Hiwatari continuava em silêncio, de braços cruzados. Pensei que ele serviria de alguma ajuda para que eu me defendesse desta situação, mas nem respirou diferente quando explicaram para quê servia o realmente visgo.

Se um casal fica embaixo de um visgo eles têm que... Se beijar.

NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! Eu não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum! Isso é só uma daquelas coisas bestas que fazem no Natal, não é nada!

Claro que, considerando que beijar o Hiwatari vai ser algo que nunca mais terei chance de fazer na minha vida... Pára Lila! Autocontrole, autocontrole.

Sei que eu estou corada da cabeça aos pés. Quero um lugar para me esconder!

O que evitou que eu tivesse uma crise de pânico foi o toque de um celular. Mais precisamente o celular do Hiwatari, que saiu da sala para atendê-lo. Suspirei de alívio.

Hiwatari voltou à sala, dizendo simplesmente "Preciso ir" e me deu um beijo na bochecha, após apontar para o visgo. Um beijo na bochecha! De Kai Hiwatari! Não acredito! Fiquei em abobada, sem entender como aquilo poderia ser possível. (N.A.: (desculpe a intromissão) Lila quis dizer: Choquei! Fiquei bege! OMG! -apanha dos leitores-)

- Acompanhe seu amiguinho até a porta, Lila. - minha mãe mandou. - Ou mais do que "amiguinho". - ela riu.

Fiz uma careta ao ouvir isso, mas não contrapus.

Por um momento, apenas por um momento, eu desejei que o hall de entrada fosse mais distante da sala. Fico meio constrangida de pensar nisso. Por um breve momento, me passou novamente pela cabeça a história do visgo. O Hiwatari, por pura e espontânea vontade... Não, Lila, pare de pensar nisso!

- Iwata. - ele chamou.

- Sim? - respondi, ainda meio abobada.

- Não posso sair daqui com a porta fechada.

O Hiwatari grosso de sempre. Isso já espanta todos aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça.

Atrapalhei-me para pegar as chaves, já que é o meu braço direito que está quebrado e nunca tive muita habilidade com a mão esquerda, e as derrubei no chão. Antes que eu pensasse em algo, Hiwatari já havia se abaixado para pegá-las. Mais do que impressionada com a velocidade, estava impressionada porque aquela era a primeira vez que ele me fazia uma gentileza. Deve ser porque estou com o braço quebrado, só pode. Ele mesmo abriu a porta (será ansiedade para sair?). Ia resmungar por causa disso...

Esqueci completamente disso quando olhei para fora.

- Neve! Neve! Neve! - eu gritava, apontando para os flocos que caíam lentamente.

- O que tem isso? - Hiwatari perguntou, irritado.

Sem pensar, arrastei o Hiwatari para fora pela mão.

- É neve! No Natal! Ne-ve. - eu repeti a última palavra vagarosamente, como se nunca tivesse visto neve na vida, sem me preocupar se seria despedida no dia seguinte. Sem me preocupar com o fato de estar sem casaco num frio daquele. Até começar a espirrar.

O olhar do meu chefe naquela hora parecia me falar "Volte para dentro, sua maluca!", resolvi seguir a recomendação daquele olhar maligno.

- Iwata.

Virei para ele, imaginando se eu diria "Sim?" e ele me daria uma resposta grossa. Ele remexeu nos bolsos por um instante. E me entregou um pequeno embrulho.

- O que é isso? - perguntei, tentando imaginar o que poderia ser num pacotinho tão pequeno. Demorei um pouco até encontrar o lado que abria. Puxei um objeto estranho de lá. Era do tamanho do meu punho, parecia-se com um feijão grandão, negro, com o kanji "proteger" entalhado. Óin, que bonitinho, o Hiwatari quer me proteger!

- Um amuleto anti-fantasma. Vai ser um problema se você quebrar o outro braço.

Seu maldito!

**Fim **

**(ou não :3)**

* * *

**N.A.:** Desculpa. Desculpa mesmo. Eu não tinha outra idéia além dessa, que me pareceu ser legal dentro da minha mente, mas é realmente ridícula. Ficou horrível T.T

Só enrolação atrás de enrolação para chegar a um fim esquisito :3

Vamos às curiosidades/informações:

- Nee, talvez alguém tenha se sentido confuso ao ler a parte do visgo. Até pouco tempo eu não sabia o que era um visgo o.õ'

Bem, ele é um enfeite de Natal (der). Acredita-se que se um casal eles devem se beijar, mas há outra crendice que diz que se um casal se beijar em baixo de um desses, ficará junto para sempre. Enfim, você decide em qual acreditar xD

- O amuleto anti-fantasma foi inspirado em um pingente de celular (?) japonês que espanta promete espantar fantasmas. Não achei comparação melhor do que um feijão (pensei em um rim... Mas eu rio todas as vezes que digo a palavra "rim" ahauhauh /nãopergunte).

- Tudo o que passou aqui não tem relevância no roteiro original de Ghosts. Encaixa-se na história após o capítulo 6 (que ainda não foi escrito), mas continua sendo apenas um especial. Na verdade, essa one-shoot era antes o capítulo 6 **oficial** de Ghosts. Mas, por causa da cena do beijo (estava tudo imaginado, não escrito xD), decidi transformar em one-shoot, já imaginando um desafio da Anamatéia xD (alguém viu a Ana? Todo mundo está ficando maluco aqui já O:)

- Sim, os japoneses (alguém notou que a fanfic se passa no Japão? xD) comemoram o Natal, mesmo sendo xintoísta/budistas.

- Alguns acreditam que nevar no Natal significa felicidade. Li isso em algum lugar há muito tempo, não me perguntem onde O:

- Cortei algumas cenas porque originalmente essa one-shoot tinha 9 páginas de enrolação. Talvez os cortes fiquem meio visíveis demais O:

**Feliz natal atrasado a todos õ/**


End file.
